valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rubick
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 27. April 2011|Dota 2 = 20. Juni 2012}} Rubick, der Großmagus 20px, ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Rubick ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant und ist in der Lage, die zuletzt eingesetzte Fähigkeit eines gegnerischen Helden zu kopieren und zeitweise selbst zu benutzen. Im Spiel kann er vor allem die Rolle eines Disablers und Nukers übernehmen, lässt sich aber auch, abhängig von den von ihm gestohlenen Fähigkeiten, weitaus vielseitiger einsetzen. Rubicks erste Fähigkeit Telekinesis lässt ihn eine gegnerische Einheit in die Luft heben, die beim Herablassen umstehende Gegner betäubt. Mit Telekinesis Land kann Rubick dabei den Landeort festlegen, der allerdings nicht allzu weit entfernt sein darf. Fade Bolt springt zwischen gegnerischen Einheiten umher, verringert zeitweise ihre Angriffskraft und schädigt sie. Mit jedem weiteren Sprung wird der eingehende Schaden jedoch verringert. Durch Rubicks passive Fähigkeit Null Field wird seine und die Magieresistenz nahestehender Verbündeter erhöht. Wie bereits erwähnt kann Rubick mit seinem Ultimate Spell Steal die letzte gewirkte Fähigkeit eines gegnerischen Helden stehlen und für eine bestimmte Zeit oder bis zu seinem Tod behalten und wie die eigene einsetzen. Passive Fähigkeiten und die Wirkung von Gegenständen kann er dabei jedoch nicht stehlen. Durch den Besitz von Aghanim's Scepter erhält Rubick sämtliche Aufwertungen, welche die von Helden gestohlenen Fähigkeiten haben könnten, unabhängig ob der betroffene Held selbst das Scepter besitzt. Heap Always seeking a new spell to steal, Rubick is ever eager to turn an enemy's most unique advantage against them. Snatching his enemies into the air to fling them where he will, he has no trouble sowing chaos among careless foes. Biographie "Jeder Magier kann einen oder zwei Zauber sprechen und der ein oder andere mag sogar lange genug studiert haben, um ein Hexenmeister zu werden, doch nur jene von höchstem Talent dürfen sich Magus nennen. Wie es mit Zaubererbünden jedoch immer ist, garantiert ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit noch lange keinen ehrenvollen Wettstreit. Obzwar er bereits nennenswerte Anerkennung als Duellant und Gelehrter der höheren Zauberkünste genoss, war es Rubick nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er eines Tages womöglich in den Stand eines Magus aufsteigen würde, bis zu einem Moment während des siebten Anschlagsversuches gegen ihn. Als er gerade im Begriff war, den zwölften Mann einer Gruppe gescheiterter Assassinen en passant von einem hohen Balkon zu stürzen, dämmerte ihm, wie gänzlich einfallslos die Angriffe auf sein Leben geworden waren. Während ihm früher noch das gelegentliche Schnippen eines Fingers oder ein Feuerball willkommene Abwechslung bieten konnte, war nun alles so vorhersehbar geworden. Es dürstete ihn nach einer größeren Herausforderung. Also setzte er seine Kampfmaske auf und tat, was jeder Hexenmeister, der nach einem höheren Rang strebte, getan hätte: Er verkündete, dass er einen Magus töten wolle. Schnell fand Rubick heraus, dass die Herausforderung eines Magus der aller gleichkam und gemeinsam machten sie sich über ihn her. Jeder Zauber seiner Kontrahenten war ein unaufhaltbarer Strom aus Energie und jede Attacke ein todbringender Angriff. Doch schon bald ereignete sich etwas, mit dem Rubicks Widersacher nicht gerechnet hatten: Ihre Kräfte schienen sich gegen sie zu wenden. Im Innern des magischen Mahlstroms saß ein glucksender Rubick, der sich mit raffinierter Präzision die Fähigkeiten des einen zu Eigen machte, um sie gegen den anderen auszuspielen und auf diese Weise Chaos unter jenen säte, die sich gegen ihn verbündet hatten. Bezichtigungen des Verrats machten die Runde und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Zauberer sich ohne die Ahnung, wer hinter ihrem Verderben steckte, gegeneinander wandten. Als die Kämpfe schließlich ihr Ende fanden, lagen sie alle verbrannt, eingefroren, aufgedunsen, zerschnitten und durchbohrt am Boden. Nicht bloß einer war durch die Hand eines Verbündeten umgekommen. Rubick stand abseits, angeschlagen aber über die Festlichkeiten der vergangenen Woche entzückt. Als er sein Aufnahmegesuch dem Verborgenen Rat vorbrachte, war keiner von ihnen in der Lage, einen Einwand vorzubringen und so verliehen ihm die Unwirklichen Elf einstimmig den Titel eines Großmagus." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *20. Juni 2012: Fügte Rubick hinzu! *06. September 2013: Aktualisierte die Kleidungs-Einstellungen und Skins von Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina und Rubick. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Angriffsreichweite wurde von 600 auf 550 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Schadensreduktion von Fade Bolt erhöht von 14/20/26/32 auf 20/25/30/35 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Null Field: Beeinflusst nun auch Creeps Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Fade Bolt: Manakosten reskaliert von 150 zu 120/130/140/150 *Spell Steal (Scepter): Abklingzeit reduziert von 5 zu 2 Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Abklingzeit von Telekinesis wurde von 18 auf 22 erhöht. *Rubick kann nicht mehr die Aufwertung des Gegners durch Aghanim's Scepter stehlen, wenn er selbst das Scepter nicht besitzt. *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Reduziert die Abklingzeit von 20/18/16 auf 5, erhöht die Beschwörungsreichweite von 1000 auf 1400 und fügt allen gestohlenen Flüchen die Aufwertung durch das Scepter hinzu. Trivia *Rubick ist ebenso wie der Invoker ein Magus, ein mächtiger Zauberer. Im Spiel bezeichnet er Invoker, aufgrund seines großen Arsenals an Zaubern, etwas spöttisch als "Arsenal Magus". *Barry Dennen, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Rubick, sprach in Dota 2 auch den Chaos Knight und Phantom Lancer. Dennen sprach Rubick mit einem englischen Upperclass-Akzent, der ihn vor allem von Pudge, dem Buttcher, abhebt. Dieser wird von seinem Sprecher John Patrick Lowrie mit dem englischen Arbeiter-Akzent Cockney gesprochen. **Da Dennen im Herbst 2017 verstarb, sind weitere Tonaufnahmen für die drei Helden unwahrscheinlich. *Sowohl in DotA als auch in Dota 2 ist Rubick der Sohn von Aghanim, dessen gleichnamiges Scepter das Ultimate oder teilweise auch andere Fähigkeiten von einigen Helden verbessert. Dieser wurde nach Agahnim, einem Antagonisten aus der Zelda-Reihe, benannt. Über den Vater Rubicks im DotA-Universum ist allerdings nur sehr wenig bekannt; sein Name wird von keinem der Helden und nichtmal von seinem Sohn ausgesprochen und der Beschreibungstext dessen bezeichnet es als das "Zepter eines Zauberers mit halbgott-ähnlichen Kräften". *Seinen Namen hat der Großmagus von dem ungarischen Architekten und Designer Ernő Rubik, der als Erfinder des nach ihm benannten rubikschen Zauberwürfels bekannt wurde. Weblinks *Rubick auf Heropedia *Grand Magus auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2